The objective of this study is to evaluate the effect of an oral dose of tyramine in subjects treated with rasagiline (1mg or 2mg) or placebo. Rasagiline is a MAO-B inhibitor. Diets high in tyramine could potentially cause side effects such as high blood pressure, palpitations, and headaches. Following a regular meal, subjects will have baseline hemodynamic monitoring, then receive a standard dose of tyramine and then be closely monitored for possible hypertensive reaction. The total duration for each subject will be four to six hours. Only subjects who have completed the double-blind phase of Rasagiline study but have not begun the active treatment phase will be invited to participate in this sub-study.